Time Jumper
by Crazy Blonde Bitch
Summary: When Logan can't remember his past, How do you think he reacts to someone from his future. Now he must try and learn all he can from this thirty year old woman before her twenty year old self meets him...the only problem is...can he protect the unknown?
1. The Beginning

Logan had just returned from his long journey on Scott's motorcycle.

"Logan!!!" Rogue squealed. "You're back!" She ran to hug him.

"Yeah, kid." Logan squeazed her tight and let her back on her feet.

"Logan." Jean called from the stairs. When she was sure she had his attention, she continued. "Something odd is happening in your room." without warning Logan's claws came out and he became Wolverine.

"What is it?" He asked as he passed her.

"I feel a time displacement." Jean said. When they reached his room they found Xavior. "Professor?"

"I've never seen this before." he told her "It's a Time Jumper, Whoever it is." The door was open, shimmering green lightsdanced on Logan's bed.

Wolverine lunged before the lights to human shape. It was ment to be a warning blow, but it struck between the time walker's breasts. the woman didn't move, even as the red fluid poured over her mud covered shirt.

Logan was in shock. He examined her strong face. Her forehead was creased in pain, and her mouth... she was biting her full, lower lip. Only Logan saw this. Red tears leaked from her eyes, which were clutched closed. Her blood tears poured into blue-black hair.

Xavior entered "Logan..." He was cut off by the woman's sharp intake of breath.

Logan answered the question he was fighting himself with..."I didn't mean to kill her."

"I know. Draw your claws in--"

"_NO!!!_" the woman cried, and she clasped his one arm in both of her's. "_NO!NO!NO!!!_" Her tears showered over them. All who were in the door were shocked that this female could breath, let alone shout, with adamantium buried so deep in her chest.

" 'No?' " Xavior asked.

"_NO! I-I won't let him leave me!_" She opened rich brown eyes. "_Not again!_"

* * *

Short chappie...I know...but it gets 'em hooked.


	2. The Sleeping One

Shock covered them, not for the last time. Again? What did this Brown eyed girl mean? Had she and Logan met before?

"I won't let you go." She whispered as she stared into Logan's own brown eyes. "Not this time. Not ever again."

'Who are you?" Logan finally asked. The girl smirked, started to laugh but choked and coughed up blood on Logan's leather coated chest. "Let me just draw my claws out." He felt funny saying it, but it needed to be said.

The girl grew serious, she closed her eyes, and nodded her blood covered head. She clung to his arm as his claws left her. Lucky for her, they were in the space between her heart and her right lung.

"The name is Camron." She told them through close teeth. "I am a time walker." She opened her eyes again, but they didn't stay on Logan. They went from Jean to Rogue, then Bobby, and Kitty, and finally on Xavior. "Hello. Come on in. I need to speek to you." The girl (Camron) touched her temple with her index and middle finger tips.

Xavior folled himself to Logan's blood covered bed-side. He placed his hands on Camron's head, thumbs on her temples. They stayed this way for quite a while.

Logan watched as Camron and Xavior had their conversation. He watched as Camron's flesh slowly pulled itself together, albeit much slower than Logan's would have, but it did. Meaning, Camron could heal herself.

Camron and Xavior came to in an empty room with food on the nightstand. The time walker was fully heald. Camron ate as Xavior left without a spoken word.

* * *

"Who is she, Professor?" Jean asked as Xavior entered the kitchen. "Where...When...is she from?" 

"Her full name is Camron Star Rose. She is thirty years of age in her time. In this time, she is twenty." Xavior told them, knowing logan wold be disappointed to find that she came from the future and not the past.

"Alright, so why is she here?" Scott asked.

"She's here to stop a force and save a man she loved."

"Logan." Scott coughed.

"No, Scott. She never said Who it was. Her heretage would send you to think otherwise." Xavior told them. "She was born to a woman named Tessa Rose. Camron is a bastard. Her father left before he knew, after Tessa learned that he was a mutant."

"Who was the ass-hole?" Logan asked

Xavior looked away from them, his most loved pupils, ashamed. "I'm sorry to fay that Ass-hole was I. Camron is my ilagitamate Daughter" He left them at that

Scott and jean looked at eachother in shock, not noticing that logan was gone.

* * *

I can't spell...Okay!

* * *

Logan stood in his bedroom doorway. Camron was laying on the floor, cuddling with his pillow. His bed was hardening with her blood. Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, Logan watched her sleep. Her back to him, Camron whimpered in her dreams.

She wore a dirty shirt, her blue-jeans were also dirt and grass stained, there where ripps, and just as she faced him Logan glimpsed Scorches on her inner legs. These marks puzzled him. all other marks on her were nature made, but these were different. She showed mor signs of fighting once logan looked harder. There were tears in her pants from some sharp object, they had blood in their tatered edges.

She had been in a battle not too long before then. 'Why?' Logan thought his question at the sleeper. 'Why are you here? What happened to you? How do you know me and do you have the answers to my past?' As he turned out the door, Camron opened her eyes to watch him leave.

"I wish I did." She whispered. "You never told me." Slowly she went back to sleep.

* * *

Longer than the last but still short...R&R.

I don't own X-men.

Where do you think I should go next..Yes, I want you imput...Why??? How the Hell should I know.


	3. Stars

Camron found Logan in the garden. He was sitting by the fountain. "It's been a long time since I've seen stars like these." She told Him as she stepped up behind him. He didn't turn or say anything, He just scooted over to allow her a seat, which she took. "For the past two weeks they've been blurred." Logan turned in time to watch a tear slip down Camron's cheek. he wiped the bloodtear away. "Oh!" She started. "There they go again. Blurry stars."

"What happened? You don't look so great." Camron turned from him, facing the stars.

"He was killed." She told him. "The Pyoenix and Pyro killed him."

"Who?" Logan asked, Making a mental note to ask who the two were.

She turned back to him, Looked him in the eyes..."The father of my baby."...She left him there in a shocked daze.

* * *

Camron found Jean and Scott in the kitchen, Starting dinner for teachers, guests, and advanced students. 

"Hi" Scott and Jean turned, obviously not expecting her.

"What happened?" Asked Scott, indicating her face. "You're bleeding."

"Oh." She wipped away the blood that had flooded from her eyes. "Just a tear. Where's the restroom?"

"Out this door, to the right, half way down the hall. The doors are marked." Jean told her. The two watched her leave.

"Was that her?" Jean nodded. "Blood tears? From her mother's side, possibly?"

"Most likely...Some thing wrong, Logan?" he had entered, looking confused.

"No...Where did she go?" he asked.

"In the bathroom. Don't go far, Logan, Dinner is soon." He nodded, leaving the kitchen.

"What is with him?" Scott asked as he chopped onions. "That girl has him all wrapped up."

"Quiet, Scott." Jean smacked his arm. "Logan could hear you!" Scott continued cutting.

* * *

Logan waited in the hall outside the bathroom. "You don't look Pregnant." Logan told her when she came out. 'You're not wearing a band, you're not married." 

"I'm only four months. And I would gladly have married him If he hadn't told me he would feel tied down. He didn't even know he was to be a father." Her eyes were blood-shot. "Hell, You're the only one I've told, I didnt even tell my father."

"That's understood. You don't even know Xavior." They started walking.

"I told him he didn't have to tell." She was looking at the floor as she walked. "But you asked, and as a respected man, he answered." She looked up at him. "Don't tell me I was here. Just tell me to protect my family." She looked back at her feet. "When I need to understand...I will. You are the only one who knowes of my state." She placed a hand on her belly. "I want to keep it that way." When they re-entered the kitchen, Logan noticed that camron looked at Jean with sadness and hate. He kept it to himself, Dinner was on the table.

Xavior came to dinner and sat next to Camron, who sat next to Logan, sitting next to Jean, then Scott, Storm, and the advanced students. Camron shot painfilled hate lookes at Jean when Xavior was talking to students about their days. Rogue sat with Bobby, one of her gloved hands in his large one.

It was finally asked: How did Logan's trip go. He answered in a non-chalant way that nothing was there but an old damn.

* * *

I figure since it is a story about a time traveler, I'll skip through time for a moment

R&R!!!


	4. Comings and Goings

"Don't forget to tell me." Camron whispered into as she hugged him Logan's ear, she was leaving for her own time. "Remember, you'll find me on the side of the road." She hugged each of them, her stomach still hiding her five month old unborn child. As she bent to hug her father she whispered, "Don't forget me."

Camron had sharpened her skills the whole month she was with them. In a shower of shimmering blue lights...she was gone. "Weren't they green lights before?" Bobby asked.

"How long?" Logan inquired.

"A week. She mustn't know she was here. She doesn't know anything of time travel." Xavier told them all.

* * *

They took the week to erase all evidence of her existence in the mansion. When the week was up, Logan came in cradling young Camron in his arms. She was looking up at him with careful eyes. She didn't look _much_ different from the first time Logan had met her. She was covered in dirt, her brown eyes were untrusting, her black hair had no shine, No blood, No lights, and a few less worry lines. She was ten years younger.

Just as Camron said, Logan brought her to Xavier, Who was in his office. Logan placed her in a chair and stood at the large window. "A friend of ours told us that you where here." Xavier began. "She said that you would be dumped on our door-step by your mother. I'm sorry Camron." Her eyes, which had been traveling the room, snapped to the old men in the wheel-chair at the sound of her name.

"No one...NO ONE...calls me by my true name! How do you know it?!?!" Camron crouched out of the chair, ready to fight if need be.

"Our friend told us." Xavier told her.

"NO one knows my name!" Camron growled. "No one has used it since..._I am the 'Curse'!_" Her hunters crouch was getting lower, more threatening. "And it's all my mutant father's fault!" She lunged at her final word, but before she could reach the mutant on the other side of the desk, Logan caught and held her. Clawing, biting, kicking, she wasn't going to stop.

"I'm sure you know who I am." Xavier said as he rounded his desk. "I myself didn't know until now. If you stay, Camron, You will be you. Powers and all." Camron showed no signs of quitting. "I know it hurts you and I know she told you not to, but I think it's the only way." Slowly Logan's claws slid out and stopped Camron with fright. When she was calm, he drew his claws in and released her. She sat without a word. Camron was terrified and enraged by mutants, just as her thirty year old self said she would be. Silent and shaking from fear and cold, Camron sat.

Logan didn't know if she even heard Xavier speaking. He was back at his window, listening and watching. Slowly she stopped shaking. She took tea with a lot of sugar from Jean, who came in with food; all Camron's favorites. She ate silently and half listened for two hours. Finally it came to a head. She was being put in school to learn the basics and to control her powers. If she needed anything she was to ask it of Jean or Logan.

Logan showed her to the room that had waited for her return. "You'll like it here, kid. Everyone else does." He started to walk out, but stopped. "I was told to tell you to protect your family." "What the HELL is that supposed to mean??"

"You'll know the meaning before I do." He told her falsely. He pulled a cigar from his jacket and left her alone in her room.

Confused, upset, and exhausted, Camron fell into the bed that smelled of lilies; her favorite flower.

"She should be sleeping now." Jean said to Scott. "She won't wake for one whole day. That will give us time to tell everyone that she's here.

The next day Camron awoke to the smell of fresh banana nut bread. Opening her eyes, she saw the loaf on her night stand, still steaming. She ate the whole thing while looking out her window at the fountain. She watched the mutant students show off their curses. One boy, as she watched, became fully metallic, another, a girl, walked right through him laughing. Then the fountain froze, then melted.

The mutants were happy here. But how did she know that? She turned back into her dark room. There was a note on the dresser. It said that only Logan was at the school. Xavier and Scott went to see an old friend. Jean and Storm were going to find a new friend. When ever she decided to leave her room, Logan would be waiting in the kitchen for her.

She found Logan drinking a soda in the kitchen talking to a student. The mutant who froze the fountain. She sat furthest from both of them.

"Want anything?" Camron flinched at Logan's voice. She shook her head. She stared at the table even as a glass of chocolate milk came into view. She found herself sipping it. The kitchen was quite. Then it came, the sound of a breaking.

* * *

* * *

I know I fucked up the time line. So sue me. You won't get anything cause I'm poor. I do not own X-men. I do own Caron.

R&R please


	5. What happened?

"What?" Camron stirred. "Wha happened?"

"We were taken." A student's voice said. Opening brown eyes, Camron saw that she was in a circular room with about ten students from her father's school. The kids were distressed. "Don't worry." The girl said. "They're coming for us." She wasn't as calm as she sounded, but the room became less tense at her words.

Still, Camron despised mutants. "HELP!!!" She screamed. "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Be quiet mutant." An adult male yelled back.

"NO, PLEASE. I'm not a mutant!" She told him. "I'm human. Please. It's all been misunderstood." The man stayed silent, so Camron screamed until her voice was gone. Then she sat against the wall, crying. Somehow, she felt that life couldn't get any worse. She found herself wrong as pain coursed through her head and a feeling of death fell over them all. She was going to die in a hole with mutants. In her dieing moments, Camron accepted that being a dieing mutant was her fate. She welcomed it with open arms, knowing that she would soon be dead…but death didn't come.

In a black cloud, a new mutant showed his blue face. Somehow, she felt safe with him, safe in a mutant's arms. She could have cried, but she was all out of tears. She clung to him when he reached for her. The thought ran through her head that he was a mutant and couldn't be trusted, But it was soon chased away by the memory of how the humans had treated her. How she had screamed for hours and no help had come…_'No help? But…mutants…they helped me.'_ She ran with them to find the way out_. 'I know who I am now.'_ She found herself surprised. _'I'm not a _curse;_ I am Camron Rose, a mutant.'_

They stopped outside a room with a circular door. "Scott, No." Jean said. "His mind is connected. Blowing the door may kill him.

"Who?" Camron asked in a weak voice.

"Xavier." Storm answered without thinking. "Kurt. I need to get into that room. I have faith in you."

_'My father's in there.'_ Camron thought as jean warned of Illusions. She piggy-backed on their cloud. No longer in the hall, she looked around the sphere of a room. There was a small girl standing at the end of the walkway. The room changed, she now stood not next to storm, but next to a little girl who was behind her father. White lights screamed overhead.

"Father." He would never hear her. She had killed her voice. She touched the back of his neck, feeling for something, some sort of connection…THERE! "STOP." She said firmly in both their minds. The room grew quiet. The girl tuned into a man in a wheelchair and Storm and Kurt now stared at them.

"I'm proud of you." Was all he told her before a cloud covered them again. They were funning once more.

They neared the floodgate as it closed. "You don't want to go that way…trust me." Logan told them. "I know another way." They followed him out into the snow and to the crashing aircraft. Camron sat, shivering at her father's side. She clung to his hand as the jet wouldn't move.

She could feel the anxiety and fear when Jean left them. She felt love as Jean used Xavier to say good-bye, and Loss, Heartache, and grief when she was gone.

The jet was off the ground, Scott and Logan wept over their lost love. The flight home was quiet with mourning.

Despite of herself, Camron smiled. It was small and big all in one. For so long, the word 'home' meant nothing to her. Now…It meant everything.

* * *

* * *

I think I'm going to cry..sniff

R&R I do not own X-men...Camron is mine!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sleep and Mourning

Camron awoke suddenly in the dark. Someone wasn't asleep. Two someones were weeping. Having fallen asleep on the jet, Camron was slightly surprised to be in her soft bed. She mainly wondered who carried her in.

Camron dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and peeked out her room. The hall was as dark as her room. She tiptoed down the corridors toward the nearest crier. Her search took her just outside a room. She knocked and no answer came. She tried the knob…locked. Camron knew what it meant to want to be alone. She let the mourner be.

Her search for the second weeper took her outside, into the woods. Glad that she wasn't wearing socks, she stepped softly down on the soft, damp grass. The further she walked into the woods, the more damage she found. When Camron saw claw marks in the trees, she knew it was Wolverine she followed. Suddenly she felt fear. It wasn't fear for herself, it was fear for him. Camron started to run, she had to find him. He was in pain, a pain she knew all too well…

She found him screaming. Screaming wasn't what he wanted to do. Screaming wouldn't release the pain fast enough. Soon, he would try to take his life.

She was far from him and her voice was still healing. Even if she could scream, she wouldn't be heard over him. So, she continued running.

His pain was becoming un-bearable, His voice was becoming torn, His tears fell like thick drops of rain, His claws tore at his own flesh in his arms and legs…He was giving her time.

This was the man who pulled her from the ditch, He was the man who, even as she hated him and all he was, cared for her, He had saved her from humans who wished to hurt her, to kill her. She couldn't let him…She owed it to him to… Her life was his…

He began to position himself for death. She felt that he wasn't loved…He was alone.

"No!" Camron shouted as she entered his circle. Her voice was weak, but her will was strong. "Don't!" She pushed his arms aside, cutting herself on his adamantium claws, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know how you feel!" She told him. She could feel his tears falling on her. "I've felt it before. No hope, No love, No life." She held him tighter. They were in a clearing and the full moon was right overhead like a spotlight on them. Blood and tears soaked them. "All you want to do is ease the pain, but you can't. It's going to hurt!" Her own tears were wetting his neck. "Some days all you want to do is die!" He fell to his knees and she followed, looking at him, eye to eye. She saw all his pain, all his guilt. "Blaming yourself only hurts you. Killing yourself will hurt me and everyone else who loves you." Her voice was small but it carried the weight of her heart. Tears poured from the sky and blood gushed from her. Logan retracted his claws and clung to Camron, crying.

Finally, Logan found his senses. The amount of blood Camron was loosing would soon send her into shock. He slowly pulled away from her. "Thank you." He whispered. All she could manage was a tiny smile back. Her eyes were tired, her face pale. He scooped her up and fast walked to the mansion.

* * *

_Ha Ha Logan tried to kill himself Ha... that's not funny..._

_R&R_


	7. The Resting Rose

Camron slept for two weeks. Her slumber was from far more than her wounds. She had been more tired than she had let on. Xavior went into her mind to find that she hadn't slept in days. She was exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally. She needed the rest.

Logan hardly left her. She had saved him from himself, she had shown him love when he had thought it gone from the world, She had nearly killed herself to stop him…His life was hers.

Everyday, before he came to her side, he went out and picked a flower for her. When he entered her room on the thirteenth morning, he felt a pain in his chest when he saw her, unconscious on the cot in the infirmary, he couldn't help but feel responsible. She was there partially on his fault. He placed the rose he had picked on the twelve others and sat. It wasn't long before he slept, her hand in his.

"I was told to tell you to protect your family."_ Logan heard his own voice sound,_

_From the dark, Camron stepped out to him._ "I know what it means, now." _She told him._

"Do you?"_ He looked down at her._

"I can not tell you."_ She didn't look at him. _"In my dreams I was told what it meant. I can not tell you everything."_ She looked up and took his hand. _"We can only wait."_ Her eyes closed and she laid down level with his bowed head, they still held hands._

Without a transition, Logan was awake. Bewildered and hungry, he left in search of food.

_Camron stood in the dark. _'Dreams.' _She rolled her eyes. Camron looked into a mirror that did not reflect her. It reflected an older Camron. Her forty-year-old pregnant self stood, blood tears running down her face. _"He came too close."_ She sobbed._

"What are you talking about?!?"_ Thirty-year- old Camron shouted._

"Logan! He came too close. Death is NOT an option."_ The elder said. _"You mustn't let him get that close again."

"Why?" _The younger was confused._

"Did he not give you the message I sent? You are to protect your family. He doesn't and can't know from us that he is family. He must learn in time."

"What?"

"From the moment you cut yourself on his claws, he became part of your family." _The elder told the younger. _"You_ must_ protect him. In a little less than three years, he will need you again. You must not let them kill him. You must keep him safe. He must live."_ The elder started to fade._

"Wait! Who will try to kill him?"

"Can't be told." _The elder was gone. The mirror disappeared as well._

'Dreams' _Camron rolled her eyes_

The fourteenth rose was placed by the rest. Xavior and Logan had started to call Camron their Resting Rose.

Logan looked over her face. A few lines were there that he was surprised to see. He hadn't seen them since the elder Camron left them. He felt strangely happy to see them again. He smiled at the thought. _ 'You'd think you were in love.'_ But he knew otherwise. He had lost Jean. He could love no other.

Brown eyes met his, smile for smile. "I'm back." Her voice cracked from lack of use. "Good to see you stayed." A tear escaped her eye. He hugged her tight. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm glad you didn't." He answered. Neither on could speak further, they just cried.

Xavior entered his daughter's infirmary room to find her curled up with Logan, asleep on her cot. If he had been in her life from her birth, he would have been angered, or at least worried. Instead, he smiled. He knew what was to come._ 'Hopefully she can save him a second time.'_ He thought to himself before exiting.

_Wow! What happened? My pen just started writing in 'sleep and mourning' and just wouldn't stop. throws pen across room where is my back up pen? The one that's not possessed!_

_R&R_


	8. The Waking World

Logan was the first to wake. At first, he was shocked to find Camron in his arms. He gently left her to sleep a little more. Again he had dreamed of her…

She was older and held her son. Dancing to soundless music, her dress flowed around her, pale in the dark. She held her babe above her head, both were laughing. Logan could feel the love between them.

_But the beauty was soon lost. Two figures came nearer to Camron and her child, one glowing red, the other orange. They had no faces. Fire leapt from both, engulfing the brown-eyed girl and her black-eyed baby. Soundless screams reached Logan's ears, yet he was held back. Camron had fallen, the child, taken from her. He would heal; Camron would die._

As Logan walked, he continued to hear the silent screams. There had been something familiar about the two fire beings. Something he couldn't shake, he couldn't quite put his finger on. Suddenly he felt intense loss…_Jean_… he thought…he was wrong. The black-eyed child filled his mind.

His name was not told to him, in the dream _or_ by the pregnant Camron. Yet, somehow, he knew it. _Scott_. Logan vowed then to protect Camron and her son should she failed in saving Scott's father.

His walk found him to the kitchen where he ate and packed a tray for her. When he returned to Camron's side, Scott was there. "What's goin' on, Fire Shades?" Logan asked.

"Thinking." His red shades flicked from her to him. "How do you cope?"

"With loosing Jean? Camron helps. She listens." He looked at the sleeper. "Other than travel, she can read emotions. No." He corrected. "She doesn't read…she feels them." He looked back at Scott. "I almost let the pain get the better of me."

"What do you mean?" Logan motioned for him to follow after he set the tray aside. They found a quiet, isolated place where Scott could learn of his attempt.

Camron awoke to find Scott leaving her room. "Wait." Scott stopped and turned. "Was it you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago I woke up. Two people were weeping; I found the first behind a door. I knocked and the person didn't answer, so I left and found Logan. Was that person you?" She sat up and winced as the flesh in her wrist tried to pull open.

Scott closed the door and sat by her. "Yes, it was me." He whispered. Pain filled the room. "But if I hadn't ignored you, Logan would be dead." Confusion filled his voice.

"He told you because you feel the same pain." He looked up. "I can read Emotions. I feel the pain and confusion in you. I guessed the reasons." Over the emotions in the room, Camron felt her own hunger. "Would you find it completely rude if I ate?"

The air lightened slightly, and Camron could see a tiny curve to his lips. "No, in fact, I would find it rude of me not to insist that you do." Camron and Scott continued talking until Storm came in and made her sleep.

Logan sat in the garden, watching the small children play in the fountain. They where the youngest, the ones closest in the mansion to young Scott's age. The black-eyed child wouldn't leave Logan's mind. He kept wondering when his birth would be, who was his…

"Logan." Rouge sat next to him. "It's good to see you out in the open." She looked him over. "Although…you could use a comb." This made his mouth twitch slightly upward. " A change of clothes wouldn't hurt either." He didn't take his eyes from the playing children as he let the smile slide from his chiseled face.

"Do you remember being that young?" The question startled her.

"If I think about it, maybe." She answered. "Why?" Logan didn't answer.

Camron awoke to familiar face that she lately found would nag her until she did as told.

"Have a nice nap?" Storm asked with a smile.

"Yep." Camron answered. "Nice and forced."

"I just want you to get your rest." Storm started to search under bandages for torn stitches and infections. She found none. "Soon you'll be right as rain." She said before taking her leave.

"Nice pun." Camron sighed at the emptiness. "Echo." She echoed herself five times; each one was quieter than the last. _'Alone again, to mull over others' emotions.'_

Someone somewhere was laughing, having fun. Another someone was stressing. Yet another someone someplace outside was frustrated, and Camron was frustrating herself trying to figure out what the frustrated person's frustration was all about.

Try and say that twice without a second breath.

I've run out of Ideas! HELP!!!!!!! R&R!


	9. What is this?

"Hey." Logan stepped into Camron's room. "How are you doing?"

"Better." she looked over at the nineteen roses. "Thanks for the flowers."

"No problem." he sat in the chair next to her. "you saved my life."

"You keep saying that! Stop it! I payed you back for saving me! I was letting you have what I owed. I owed you big time for saving me from the streets and the humans. you saved me first!"

Logan was taken back by this. He never thought of it that way. "So you were just paying a debt?" for some reason this hurt him. He tried to keep it from her. it would never have worked. you can't hide something if you don't know what it is.

"no..." her voice was just a breath. "You can't ..." a tear slid down her cheek. "It's not like that." she closed her eyes tight against the other tears. "Please don't say it like that. please don't take it like that." She failed to hold the flood. It only hurt Logan further. Her brown eyes met his. "go" she cried. "get out"

Logan didn't move as his pain turned, once again, to frustration. he didn't know what he was feeling, but...Camron..

"What am I feeling?"

"get out" she whispered

"What is the name for what I am feeling?" he was so close to shaking it out of her.

"Just go..." her tears fell faster

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders. He wanted to shake her, to shout, to hit her. "What is this?" he asked in a tenative whisper.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

the kiss was mutual. they both leaned in. they both took of eachother's lips. and they both cried.

The love was unexpected after what had heppened. It was then that Camron knew what her dreams told her. Why she saw herself with child. Why she must protect her family. In three years, the father of her child, her lover, would be killed. in three years Camron would have to stop an unnamed force from killing Logan. For the sake of her child...his child.

--

--

R&R


	10. after shock

Days passed and Logan stayed far away from Camron. it wasn't his choice to be away. he tried to be with her, sitting in her room. but the second she felt him coming, she blew up into major tears and could not stop herself from cringing from him...

Nothing was truely his fault...

but after all she had gone through...

before she met him...

It was too much for her. Her heart was breaking. and all she could do was guess at how she has a child with a man whom she can scarsely look at.

"...You are to protect your family. He doesn't and can't know from us that he is family. He must learn in time."

That dream was never far from her mind. "...he is family..."

_No duh he's family..._ Camron thought as Logan passed by her door, frustration, confusion, and pain his constant companions ..._he's the father of my child, and I haven't even been with him. _her tear fell onto her hand before she even knew she was crying. _damn it._ she swipped angerly at her cheeks denying her tears purchase on her skin. _damn it all to hell!!! what am I sapposed to do? wait for the pain to stop? fat chance!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Help_


	11. The Return

Sorry for the wait, Writer's block is a killer

--

Months passed and Camron healed. She left the school; giving good-byes to every one…Logan wasn't there. Even if he had been, she still couldn't look at him. She feared what her future held in him.

Two years passed before she visited again……..

"Father." She hugged Xavier. "I have missed this place."

"I've been keeping an eye on you. Camron, you are still in pain. What is wrong?" she was silent for a moment, they were alone…but she still told him everything through her mind.

"These dreams, how have they been getting worse?"

"I'll be looking in a mirror. Every time there is a mirror. I will watch him die; different ways every time. And my son; taken from me. Myself, left to die, Two figures, both of fire and flame, one red, the other orange. His power to heal will protect me during pregnancy, but not after my son is born. I will die and they will take my son for their own evil purpose. They have gotten more graphic with every night." Tears had passed the lids of her eyes.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, I was careful in coming to you alone. His pain when he sees me will kill me."

"I have a class in twenty minutes. You are welcome to--" the door burst open, Logan and Scott admitting themselves.

"We got a message from 'Pyro'." Scott told Xavier, not seeing who was with him. Logan had caught her scent the second he opened the door. "He says that we will all die."

Hatred seeped from Scott, pain, love, and sorrow poured from Logan. Camron tried to focus on the calm understanding of her father. She almost failed, with tears of frustration in her eyes. She had left to get her own emotions in check, now she felt them again threw Logan. The only thing that differed was that he didn't know about the son they could have.

"Logan, if you cannot calm the storm that is your emotions, leave. I've worked too hard for you to ruin me now." She felt his offence the moment her words left her. "I have control over my emotions; I don't have them over yours." He didn't move, or make any attempt to cover his pain. "Please." Her voice broke. "You're hurting me." Without another word, he left, self loathing seeping from his pain. Camron collapsed, from the strain of her control, and cried.

--

I know it was short, but it gives you something to think about.


	12. Let It happen

I have lost my Internet. It is only back for a short time. sorry.

--

"Father, Logan told me that I was to protect my family." Camron had gained control with xaviors help. "And I have decided that the best way to do that is to not have that family until the threat is gone...am I wrong for that?"

"Only you can know that for sure. Some thing terrible is coming and you can feel that. It is your choice to protect however you can." They were going through the halls after xavior's last class. "only you can do this."

"I have a terrible feeling about the battles to come. Great emotional strain." she looked around herself. "Scott has yet to come to terms with Jean Grey's death. I fear his end is soon. Eric knows something that both frightens and excites him."

"You have seen Eric?"

"Yes, And the humans have found a way to surpress the mutant x gene. they are waiting to make it public. they want to make sure that it's viable. If it is, they'll call it the cure. Eric is trying to form a brotherhood to stand against the humans, kill them if they have to." She sighed. "And still I fear the end of life as we know it. we are going to lose many in the coming war."

"You fear war? I didn't even think--"

"Scott is leaving." storm told them as she passed

"His grief is renewed."

"He plans to revisit the lake."

"Let him go. his pain will kill him if he doesn't get closure."...

--

I hope your some what appeased.


	13. Jean and Dream

"Jean's alive?" Camron was astonished. She had seen her collide with the wall of water. And now she looked down on her laying on the table. "How?"

"I believe that a bubble of power protected her." Her father hypothesised. "You see, when we found Jean, she had so much power that i had to help her repress it. but, it is dangerous."

"How so?" Camron asked

"during sessions with her and the power she would call herself _The Phoenix_." he told them

"Phoenix? like the bird of fire? a being of flame?" Camron asked, her dreams prevalent in her mind.

Logan let it slide off him. Jean couldn't be the one who kills Camron's lover.

Camron looked at Logan then...She would protect her family from the flame no matter what. yet she still needed proof. Logan loved this woman, and Camron would protect him from as much pain as she could. He would not suffer, not if she could help it.

--------------------------------

Jean slept for another year, and when she awoke Logan was at her side. And Camron was Long Gone.

She just couldn't stand feeling like she was being pulled apart like Logan forced her to feel.

"Logan?" Jean looked up into his brown eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he could only whisper.

"I'm feeling fine." she flashed her pearly whites at him....

-------------------------------

_The war had started! Jean was killing them all, and Camron could save no one, not even herself. She was burning, and burning. she was dieing and all she could think about was how much she loved Logan, a truth that could never be told because she was dead. she had failed. failed..._

Camron awoke covered in sweat and tears. Her sobs didn't stop for hours, and she just let them come. They lulled her back into sleep..._into Logans arms. _

_"It'll be alright." he was so close that his lip brushed her ear when he spoke. "It'll be alright, i wont let her hurt you."_

_"I know." she looked up into his chocolate eyes. "I'm worried about you." she placed her ringed left hand on his cheek._

_"I wont let her hurt you." He kissed her. "I wont--"_

_"I love you, Logan." his eyes lowered, glazed, and closed. he stopped moving all together. "Logan?" she looked down to find blood everywhere laced with fire. "LOGAN!" His adimantium ribs had been melted, and his heart removed. Laughter reached Camron's ears. Looking around she saw Jean standing with his heart in her hands, laughing at her. "WHY?"_

_"It was mine to begin with. I'm just taking it back."_

Screams erupted from her long before she woke up. her room was empty and there was no one to save her from her own subconscious.

-------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait, folks. i kinda got side tracked and had to rewrite. r&r


End file.
